Chance Encounters
by usagichan1
Summary: [One ShotKaidou Centric] What goes on in Kaidou's mind while he's jogging? Especially when he encounters something or someone quite foreign to him.


**Chance Encounters**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TeniPuri! It all belongs to Konomi-san!

**AN:** I was listening to Marmalade by Gackt (from his Rebirth cd) and this story (idea) just popped in my head. It's a cute song and since it's a song that's not really Gackt-like, I thought that this would be kinda, you know, unKaido-like. Please enjoy (niku niku)! A review would also really be appreciated. Arigatou!

* * *

She's sitting there again today. Just like yesterday. Always the same place, always at the same time. She sits there so quietly. I have never seen her look up from her book. She's so still, like a statue. Her hair is so long. And her features look so delicate from here. She looks regal, like a princess. I wonder would she ever look up at me? Maybe if I changed my route, I could run past her, close to her, instead of at a distance. Maybe, maybe…tomorrow perhaps.

* * *

She's sitting under the same tree, reading a book. I wonder what kind of book she's reading. It's too far, I can't tell. Her school uniform is different from one's I've seen around here before. I wonder where she goes to school. Her hair is up away from her face. I can really see more of her face now. I was right. She does have delicate features. Her lips are moving while she's reading. I bet when she speaks, it sounds like she's singing. She didn't look up today either. Should I run closer? I'll run closer tomorrow.

* * *

Her friends are with her today. I guess they are her friends. They all have on the same uniform. I still don't know which school she goes to. Oh, she's smiling. I wonder what they're talking about. Maybe they're talking about the book she was reading. Is she finished with it? Oh, now she's laughing. She's even more beautiful when she laughs. It looks like the sun is only shining on her. I can't run by her today. Tomorrow, I'll run closer tomorrow.

* * *

Okay, when I get to the corner, I'll cross the street. Then, I'll be right on the path that runs by her tree when I get to the park. Okay. I can't believe I got caught daydreaming in class today! Mou…but I couldn't help it. Japanese literature class was so boring. All I remember was the teacher talking about a princess and my mind just thought of HER; and she was laughing. I wonder would she ever laugh like that for me? I wonder if she would even talk to me? She probably has a soft voice. Would she look at me the way she looked at her friends when they were talking to her? I hope she's there today…..Eh, I'm already at the park? I didn't cross the street! Mattaku! It's too late to cross now! Oh, she's reading again. She still hasn't looked up from her book yet.

* * *

This time I won't forget to cross the street like I did yesterday. I'll cross early. Mmm, now! It's a little bit warmer today. Maybe I shouldn't have worn a bandana. I hope I'm not sweating too much. Coming close to the park. I'll just casually run by. I won't stare, I'll just glance over quickly. In passing, it'll just be a glance. That's all. Casual. I run by everyday, nothing different. Except, I'm on the other side of the street. And I'm going to run past her. Just running, I'm just running. Running near the park, running past the tree. That's all. Casual. Okay, now, just quickly glance and…oh, she's not here today. Oh.

* * *

Baka Buchou. Why did he make us stay later for practice? I hope she's still there. I wonder if she'll even be there? She wasn't there yesterday. Maybe she's finished with her book and is not coming back. I should have run past her earlier. Maybe I would have gotten to talk to her. At least know her name. I bet it's a pretty name; or, an old name, like a lady of the emperor's court. Aaggh, why didn't I run closer? Why? Oh, she's there. Under the same tree. She's reading. I wonder if it's a different book, I still can't tell. Wait, she…she…she…looked up. She's looking at me! What'll I do? Shimatta! 

--owari--


End file.
